


A burning Barrel meets Sweaty skin

by pseudofoucault333



Series: ROK Standalones [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, Gunplay, M/M, Season/Series 01, emo!Ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto shows Jack just how well he can handle a firearm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A burning Barrel meets Sweaty skin

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it about time I start to post some of my works from various fandoms here from LJ. Though if you want to comment on it on LJ please [click here](http://livin-dead69.livejournal.com/92543.html#cutid1). I'd appreciate any comments due to this being my first time posting on AO3 for this fandom. :) Also this is unbeta'd so I apologise for any mistakes made xo

**Title:** A burning Barrel Meets Sweaty Skin [s/a]  
**Author:** **Fandom:** Torchwood  
**Pairing/character:** Jack Harkness/ Ianto Jones  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Prompt:** Ianto shows Jack just how well he can handle a firearm  
**Kink:** Gunplay  
**Notes/Warnings:** Set during Season 1 and includes slash. Long over due :S No beta so any mistakes made are in fact my own.  
**POV:** Ianto  
**Disclaimer:** of course me no Own Torchwood, Jack or Ianto....if I did they'd obviously still be living. Or better yet giving me a show ;) Written for 

 

I wanted to die.

It was all I could think about since Jack and the others had killed Lisa. They could try and deny she was the Lisa I knew in London and fell in love with but she had been my life for so long that living without her seemed like an illogical move. It probably became obvious to the others especially Jack when I showed no emotion at the possibility of the protocols that were set in place for a security breach. From Retcon to death. I secretly wished for death.  
When he refused me both options and put me on suspension inside I knew I had to do it myself. While cleaning out the remains of Lisa’s shell I managed to grab a gun from the storage and push it into the back of my waistband but it didn’t get out the hub. Jack searched me when I was about to leave and gave me a worried kind of look as he put it on his desk amongst the piles of paper.

I was ushered home with him following to probably ensure I didn’t drive into oncoming traffic. The whole drive back I could feel a sense of anger building in the back of my kind that the person who had fed Lisa to MyFanwy and shot her in the head was following me to make sure I stayed alive. When I arrived he followed me into the house despite my unwelcoming glare like he seemed fixated on removing all ways which I could hurt or kill myself.

“Why don’t you just leave me alone? I’m not your responsibility anymore.”

“Yes you are. While on suspension you’re still a Torchwood staff member.”

“Very sentimental of you sir.” I sighed pushing the box of files that Jack had let me pack to occupy me for the next month into the nearest chair.

“I’m going to come and check on you every lunch time over the next month. If I don’t find you here without you telling me I reserve the right to bash the door in.”

“What! You have no right!”

“I’m your employer and your friend. I have every right.”

“Please just leave Jack.”

“You just have to promise me something first.”

“Which is what?”

“You won’t do anything stupid.”

I didn’t answer him, I didn’t intend to keep that promise and I think he knew that as well as I did. He kept his gaze locked with mine as he waited for a response of reassurance though I honestly didn’t care what he thought.

“Do you promise Ianto?” he asked quietly.

I found myself nodding, though I knew he’d be pissed when he came and found me dead but I couldn’t understand why he’d care.

“Ok…..I’ll be back tomorrow…” 

The rest of his statement hung in the air and I nodded stiffly, following him to the door and closing it behind him. That night I could barely sleep, I spent it tossing and turning to the point where I gave up and began to clean the place which I’d been neglecting while making arrangements for Doctor Tanizaki and looking after both Lisa and Jack. But even when I was done my body and mind refused to settle down. It was maddening and I knew I was going to go crazy if I had to spend the next month like this.

I managed to stick it out for two weeks. Every lunch time Jack would appear even if they were insanely busy. I’d make him some coffee on arrival and set it on the coffee table though he never touched it. We didn’t talk about work….or anything as such; I’d just sit in my chair and stare at the mindless daytime TV while his gaze lingered over my features. An hour later he’d get up silently announcing his departure. I’d watch him out the corner of my eye as he went to retrieve his coat and wait for the sound of the front door closing to confirm he’d gone.  
The tension would leave the atmosphere once he was gone and I’d sigh as I turned the TV off before returning to my bed. With the house so clean and my body and mind not in mood to eat I’d just sleep. It wasn’t the healthiest thing ever I admit but grieving and restraining the urge to kill myself and Jack was taking its toll.

The weekend of the second week my sleep was disturbed like always at twelve. I sighed as I reluctantly crawled out from under the covers to pull on any clothes before answering the door. He had a smile on his face that made me grimace as he came inside. I went to make his usual while he removed his jacket but I felt him following me instead, soon standing behind me watching.

“You know, I was thinking maybe I should take you out today,” He said thoughtfully, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“What?” I asked, putting his coffee down in front of him as I retreated to the lounge for the usual routine. 

“Well you’ve been here for two weeks straight...and you look pale as a sheet. Maybe some sun would do you good.” He shrugged following my lead into the lounge, this time actually taking a sip of the coffee like he’d missed drinking it at the hub. Yeah that’s all I’m worth living for….my damned barista skills.

“I’m not in the mood. Staying here for the whole month is fine to me.” I murmured, pushing myself in my chair and flicking through the channels for some crappy show to watch for the next hour. Something that didn’t require concentration. My mind was so out of it with fatigue and depression I wouldn’t have been able to cope.

“You might be content to waste away but I refuse to let it happen. Despite what happened you are still a decent person Ianto.”

“Um hm.” I murmured, determined to ignore him though his comment seemed to cut through the shield I’d built around my emotions. Just a little bit but big enough to make an indent. 

“Oh come on, one day out won’t kill you.” He said, though immediately he realized what he had just said and bit his lip.

“Seriously if all you’re going to do is nag me to go out I suggest you leave now.” I sighed, the wall immediately rebuilding from the one compliment I’d let hit home.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” He sighed, replacing his coffee cup on the table.

“No you shouldn’t have. Now leave.” I said, finally tearing my gaze from the TV screen to give him a look I knew chilled him to the bone.

“Ianto…”

“You can come back tomorrow…..but today I really can’t deal with your thoughtlessness.”

I heard him sigh as my gaze turned back to the TV. He didn’t get up immediately but downed his coffee before getting to his feet, setting the cup down. I heard the usual sound of him walking out the room to put his coat on and leaving through the door. The lack of his presence immediately causing the room to cool. Yet as I got to my feet to continue on with my usual routine I noticed Jack’s gun had fallen from its holster and sat rested on the floor of the corridor like it was taunting me.

A smile appeared on my face as I picked up the gun and retreated back to my room, my fingers tracing the cool metal of the barrel. I sat on the edge of my bed and looked it over. It would be so simple to point the gun to my temple and pull the trigger. It would be the release I needed, the relief of freedom to be with Lisa and never have to deal with life again. Yet something inside of me said there was so much more I could use the gun for. A more pleasurable way that would make me feel alive and give me the chance to let me be with Jack the way I'd always secretly wanted. There was no doubt he would be back when he realized the gun was gone and when he did maybe I could show him how serious I was about taking my life. If it meant I never had to be in his presence again.

All I could do was wait.

It didn’t take long. Seven hours later I heard the erratic knocking on my door and Jack’s voice calling my name, a sense of fear twanging it. I had fallen back to sleep, curled up on the top of the covers, so when I heard it I kept the gun in my hand and walked back to the front door. When I opened the door immediately he took a step back like I was pointing it at him.

“Ianto...give me the gun.”

“Why?” I asked meeting his gaze.

“You have so much to live for. Don’t be stupid and throw it all away.”

“What exactly do I have to live for Jack? My girlfriend is dead and I swore I would rather kill myself than let her die.”

“Lisa isn’t the definition of your whole life. There are other people out there for you to find. For you to lo…..”

Before he could even finish his sentence I’d pulled the trigger and the bullet shot through his forehead. The gun fell from my fingers, hitting the hardwood floor. I bit my lip as I grabbed his limp body by the wrists and dragged him inside. I had been researching Jack long enough to know the rumors about him being immortal, I just prayed I was right. 

I dragged him into the lounge, picking up the gun after closing the door. I stood over him with the gun aimed at his forehead again, waiting for him to come around. The gun wound disappeared before my eyes, leaving his forehead as smooth and perfect as before. Minutes past before he gasped back to life, blinking up at me before he realized the situation he was in and what I was doing.

“Ianto…” he croaked, pushing himself up so his back rested against the bottom of the couch.

“You killed her. You killed Lisa….you refused to help her because to you she was beyond the point of help. She was mine Jack, all I wanted was to have her back.”

“She couldn’t be saved…”

“You wouldn’t even try! For god’s sake Jack!”

“I knew you loved her Ianto….and she, in her own way, loved you. But she was too far gone. There was no way to help her.”

“You’re lying.” I hissed, pressing the barrel of the gun closer to his forehead. 

“No I’m not. Ianto believe me if I’d known a way to save her I wouldn’t have held it back from you.”

I let myself kneel across his lap with the barrel still to his forehead.

“But would you though?” I asked softly letting my tired blue eyes meet his.

“What do you mean?” he asked, swallowing loudly like he could see the madness in my eyes.

“Would you really have saved her when it is obvious to anyone with half a brain that you want me? That you have wanted me since we first met. Wanted to shove me over your desk and fuck me until all I can scream and all I can say is your name?” I whispered, flirtatiously as the gun’s barrel slid down the length of his nose, hovering over his lips until it rested under his chin.

“Even if that were true I would never do something so malicious if it would hurt you Ianto. I would never intentionally cause you pain.” He said, his voice steady though cracking every so often with the movement of the gun.

“Hypocrite!” I hissed, the gun moving steadily down his neck to rest over his Adam’s apple which was quivering.

“What do you want me to say Ianto? You want me to beg for my life? To say I wanted Lisa out the way so I could have you all to myself? That I’m a heartless arrogant bastard?” he asked, his voice shaking even more so as my trigger finger curled around it like I was ready to shoot.

“It wouldn’t bring her back.”

“NOTHING WOULD HAVE BROUGHT HER BACK!” he yelled desperately.

I sighed as I pulled the gun from his body, letting the hand holding it hang at my side. The tension in his body eased but he continued to eye it wearily as though trying to calculate my next move.

“What do I have to do to get my gun back?” he asked, his voice pushed back into a false sense of calm.

“Shoot me.”

“Anything but that.”

I let our gazes meet again, putting the gun on the couch above his head and grazing his cheek with the back of my hand.

“What if I gave you what you admitted to wanting? Then would you do it?” I asked softly. I could feel his arousal swelling and hardening against my own at the implication in my words, his body betraying his morals.

“No.” he groaned.

“But you want to do it…..you want to fuck me right now on this floor don’t you?” 

He pursed his lips like he didn’t want to admit it and tried to look over my shoulder at the wall but my fingers gripped his chin to stop him.

“Don’t you?”

He swallowed but nodded reluctantly, the spark of sexual want already becoming obvious in his eyes.

“Then what’s stopping you aside from the obvious?” I asked, tilting my head so our gazes reminded locked.

“Your lack of sanity. I never fuck with someone who’s grieving let alone wishing for death.”

“How about you ignore that tidbit and focus on what your body seems to want you to do?” I asked, resting my hand on his cheek. I could feel his gaze moving over my features, resting on my lips like he was trying to persuade his conscience that he needed it enough to throw his morals out the window. 

I shifted forward biting my lip with a coyness I was sure would help me to get my way and finally his gaze moved back up my face to lock with mine. His hand grazed my cheek as he closed the gap between our lips. It was a soft brush not the most intoxicating or passionate kiss I would have expected from the infamous Captain Jack. It was just a taste like he was trying to convince the both of us it would get better the more that happened.

I pulled back a little to let it soak in and experience the race of my heart against my chest. Yet it was then my body seemed to be on autopilot as our mouths clashed again only this time it was more intoxicating, deeper and our tongues battled for control. His hands rested on the small of my back to keep me close as possible while my hips rocked teasingly against his.

I murmured thoughtlessly as his teeth nipped at my lip his hands scrambling to find the hemline of my shirt so he could pull it over my head while my hands pushed his braces off his shoulders and began to unbutton his blue shirt. Immediately I pulled back when his hands guided it over my head, the cold air from the atmosphere hitting my skin despite his attempts to keep it warm with a pattern up and down my spine. He shrugged out his shirt once I’d undone all the buttons and threw it to one side, our lips still pressing slowly together, opening so all we could taste was the other.

Yet it soon felt like the pace sped up with a lack of our control but our bodies’ needs.  
Our hips continued to rock and grind together, pants and groans coming from both our mouths though as his hands slid down my sides while mine grazed over his shoulder as my fingers clasped back around the butt of the gun, slowly dragging the side of the barrel over his skin, from the curve of his shoulder to the skin below his belly button. The chill that ran through his body reverberated through my own as his back arched against the couch like the feel of the metal was fuelling his need for more. I grinned a little as I nipped his bottom lip and traced around the edge of his belly button with the end of the barrel of the gun. 

“Oh god.” He groaned, his hands gripping painfully tightly over my hips to the point where I could feel his nails digging into the bone while I shifted my weight back and forth above him, letting the friction get closer and closer to unbearable. Anything to hear him begging for more.

“I never thought this kind of thing would get you so hard Captain.” I whispered, nipping teasingly at his earlobe, letting the gun rest in the grove between where our bodies touched. I worked on undoing his belt with nimble fingers and pulling it out of the belt loops in a swift gesture. 

I grabbed the gun once the belt was on the floor amongst our shirts and pushed the butt of the gun between his lips, watching his eyes roll back into his head as I pushed my body up to rest on to my shins. I undid both our pants and, with a fair bit of maneuvering, managed to put them with the other items of clothing. I took a moment to take in the sight of him with the gun in his mouth before removing it and grazing the barrel between his lips, our gazes locking as he willingly opened the mouth again, like he was imagining it was my cock he tasted instead of cold bitter metal.

“Do you like that?” I murmured, grinding my cock against his, the sound of him murmuring against the metal causing my hand to graze up and down his torso teasingly.

“You know it would be so easy to shoot you like this. You wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop me.” I said teasingly, making sure he was looking at me.

He shook his head as though begging me silently not to do it, his hand on my hip following the trail of bone to the inside of my thigh. My body melted against the touch and the gasp was out of my mouth before I could even realize it.

“If you do that again……I’ll remove it.” I whispered, a pleading undertone in my voice that caused it to shake a little while my body continued to buzz at the impact of his touch.

Softly, like a butterfly kiss, his fingertips grazed the skin of my inner thighs causing me to sink back on to my knees over his lap. Immediately my hand moved back to the gun, pulling it out carelessly by the butt and letting it rest on the ground beside his thigh as my mouth caught his, the taste of gunpowder adding to the taste of him and the need for more as my tongue continued to battle for control.

“I’m so close….” He groaned against my lips, letting my tongue get deeper and deeper like he needed it as much as I did.

“Don’t you dare cum yet. It’s only just starting,” I smiled, sliding my hands between us and cupping both of our arousals in one hand. He panted at the same time I did at the feel of our hardened yet sensitive flesh causing such beautifully electric friction. I grabbed the gun with the other hand and brushed it against the both of us causing a simultaneous chorus of groans and cursing.

My body seemed to take complete control as my hand started to jerk up and down our intertwined cocks, the feel of the gun’s cool metal against our heated skin causing chills of pleasure and excitement to shoot through my nervous system.

“Oh god…..” he cried, his body following the rhythm of my hand, arching and writhing in a way I found to be so enticing and yet manipulating.

“Not yet….” I whispered a sly smirk on my face as my hands pace stilled. He whined at the denial and let me kiss him with all the built up arousal flowing between our mouths. My lips detoured from his to his chin and then following the trail of his torso to the base of his cock leaving bites and sucking sensitive skin on the way. I licked trails up and down his shaft while letting the gun remain over the head. It seemed to be the last straw and he came all over the barrel of the gun, moaning his release complete with my name.

My gaze flickered to his features as he leaned back against the couch, his grip on my hips relaxing. It was a beautiful sight, to see Captain Jack Harkness coming undone under my own hand. His eyes opened like he realized I was watching and bit his lip.

“You should clean up the mess.” I said softly as we both looked down at the gun, the thing that had just caused the intoxicating amount of pleasure in a sadistic kind of way.

He said nothing, just grabbed my wrist of the hand containing the gun and licked the cum from it like he’d done it so many times before. He then let go and pressed a kiss to my lips before trying to get up.

“Where are you going? I thought I told you we’re not done.” I said softly, ignoring my arousal, something that I had done so many times before when around him.

“But I….”

“No. I’m not done…and neither are you. Now when I get up, you’ll roll on your stomach and not question anything you feel me do. I mean it.” I said, keeping the commanding tone on my voice.

He nodded and his hands dropped from my hips, which caused my body to scream for him to put them back. For him to suck me off or take control. Instead of letting me be so masochistic, using him to get what I needed as revenge. I slowly moved from his lap and watched him lie on his front on the floor, with his ass in the air and hands clasped behind his head as though expecting me to fuck him the way he wanted to and had fucked me so many times before.

I slid a finger inside him and felt him shudder with want, yet the gun still remained in my hand and with it….ideas I shouldn’t be considering began to immerge. I removed my finger and instead replaced it with the nozzle of the gun, watching as his muscles clenched around it with so much need it was fascinating to watch.

“What…..the….Ianto….what?” he panted as he pushed back against the gun, while I slid more of the barrel inside of him. 

“Don’t.” I whispered, placing my free hand on his hip to steady and still him.

“But….”

“Trust me…” I murmured, continuing to push it inside him, the groans from his throat echoing around the otherwise empty room. 

His hands clasped desperately into fists in his hair as though resisting the urge to dig his nails into the hardwood floor to keep him from moving. He was soon completely impaled upon the firearm, his hips jerking back and forth against it as though praying for me to give in and give him the pleasure despite how he’d come not long ago. Finally I thrust it all the way; pressing kisses on a trail over his shoulder blades. He strained the groan as I felt his body continue to jerk and buck like he was waiting for me to say the word. Like he had learned his lesson from the times before.

“God….” His voice was cracking and becoming more and more breathless, like the abuse against his prostate was becoming more and more unbearable.

“Just a bit longer….then you can have me inside you….and you inside me.” I moaned, my wrist was beginning to ache with the monotonous action but it was still so surprising that even though we weren’t connected skin to skin my body was buzzing like he was pressing thousands of kisses against every inch of skin.

“Ianto…please…” he cried, arching his back against air.

I slowly slid the gun out of his body, throwing it back on to the couch and sliding myself inside to take the gun’s place. His knees gave way and his muscles clenched around me as I tried to adjust my body and mind to what I was doing. I’d never been with a man before and never planned to be with one before, my mind had always been filled with girls and only girls. And now even though it was only fueled by anger, revenge and a deep hope that I could get my wish again when all this was done. But now it was happening my body was ignoring my true interest for doing this, like it was aching to feel him inside me.

I clung to his hips and thrust into him twice before he came but continued to gratify my own need. Finally I came after a lot of effort and let go of him, sliding out and laying on my back staring at the ceiling with my gaze on the gun out the corner of my eye. I heard him sigh and felt him roll on top of me, his fingers wrapped around my wrists as his thighs hovered either side of my hips.

“Ready for your turn?” he murmured, pressing his lips to my neck as I tried to meet his gaze.

I wanted to make some kind of retort but ended up with my lips occupied with his, his tongue grazing a trail over my bottom lip to make me open my mouth for him. Our hips grinded desperately as my legs curled around his waist, to pull him closer. As we continued to kiss I felt him breach my opening and bit down hard on his bottom lip, I swear I could taste blood.

“Oh fuck!” I cursed irritably, my hands thrashing desperately against his grip.

“Shhh…its ok….trust me. I always hurts the first time.” He whispered, though his lower body didn’t move, like he was waiting for the go ahead.

“Keep going…..now….” I begged, arching my back against the floor not caring how needy and desperate I sounded. I was honestly past the point of caring anymore.

His rhythm continued like he had never been stopped, the pain flowing freshly though my nerves and veins but I refused to let it put me off from experiencing something so completely exhilarating.

Our tongues continued to swipe against the other like it was the last piece of the puzzle to bring me over the edge and to my knees. Being restrained by his body and him moving steadily inside and on top of me seemed like the last straw. I came with a groan and a cry while my body flopped back on to the wooden floor, the only sound being our desperate gasps for air and to still our racing hearts. I stared at the ceiling while Jack’s gaze moved over my features, like he was trying to find the source of my anger and bitterness. It was unnerving that he could read me so easily especially when he could put up with my various moods. 

“You ok?” he asked finally, sliding off me and beginning together his clothing.

I nodded mutely and sat clinging to my legs with my back rested against the side of the couch, feeling naked and vulnerable in more ways than one. He seemed to realize what was coming before I did as he sat back down beside me after pulling on some boxers. The tears flowed freely as his arms wrapped around my waist, hushing me softly as all the grief I’d been feeling took it's hold.

I noticed him slipping the gun into the pile that consisted of the rest of his clothes and knew it was for the best. After what I had just experienced with him I couldn’t imagine taking the coward’s way out. Jack seemed to care about me enough to talk me out of it. I just hoped this thing between us didn’t fade and wasn’t all about the physical side….not that I would be complaining….but now I don’t know what I would do without him.


End file.
